7 Air Defense Group
– present | country = | allegiance = | branch = *Royal Artillery | type = Combat support | role = Ground based air-defence | size = Three regiments (two regular & one Reserve) and one support battery | command_structure = 3rd (United Kingdom) Division | garrison = Baker Barracks, Thorney Island | garrison_label = Headquarters | nickname =7 Air Def Grp | equipment = *MBDA Rapier *Thales Starstreak *SAAB Giraffe Agile Multi Beam radar | battles = | decorations = }} 7 Air Defence Group (7 AD Gp), is a formation of the British Army and part of Force Troops Command. It is responsible for all the army's ground based air defence assets. All of the organisation's subordinate units are drawn from the Royal Regiment of Artillery. Its headquarters are located at Baker Barracks, Thorney Island. History Early ground based air defence Ground based air defence was first used by the British Armed Forces during First World War and was a capability that sat predominantly under the army's Royal Regiment of Artillery. During the war, anti-aircraft units were assigned to manoeuvre brigades and were commanded at a local level. During the Second World War, the requirement for, and sophistication of, such systems was drastically increased and it was also understood that there was a requirement to cooperate closely with the new third service, the Royal Air Force (RAF). This necessitated the formation of Anti-Aircraft Command within the army, an organisation that was roughly 90% artillery and commanded by a Royal Regiment of Artillery officer; but which was placed under the operational command of RAF Fighter Command. Its first commander was General Alan Brooke (later chief of the Imperial General Staff and Winston Churchill's senior military officer throughout the Second World War). At its peak this formation consisted of three corps, commanding twelve divisions. There were also a large number of light and heavy anti-aircraft regiments that accompanied British Commonwealth field armies to the Western Desert (eg 45th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery), India/Burma, and North-West Europe.45 LAA Regt at RA 1939–45. Post-war with a Starstreak High Velocity Missile system.]] In the post war years, the three services diverged significantly and Anti-Aircraft Command ceased to exist in 1955.Beckett, p. 178. One of the successor anti-aircraft formations in the British Army was 7th Army Group Royal Artillery (Anti-Aircraft). 7 AGRA had been established in August 1944 in Italy.7th AGRA at RA 39–45, accessed 30 March 2016 Watson and Rinaldi record that 7 AGRA (AA) moved to Germany in September 1961.The British Army in Germany: An Organizational History 1947-2004, By Graham Watson, Richard A. Rinaldi, 28. It became 7 Artillery Brigade (AA) with its headquarters in Gutersloh the next month. Two years earlier, 36 and 37 Regiments RA had become Guided Weapons Regiments RA equipped with the Thunderbird missile. On 1 April 1968 the two regiments were merged into 36 Regiment which had a further tour in Germany before disbandment. There were also light AA regiments equipped with 40mm Bofors guns. In 1964 'anti-aircraft' units became 'air defence' units. The relatively small number of RAF Ground Based Air Defence units fell under the direct control of the RAF. Joint Ground Based Air Defence Headquarters As part of the 1998 Strategic Defence Review, the decision was taken to cut and rationalise ground based air defence, aligning the capabilities to one service but under a joint command structure. 7 Air Defence Brigade was reorganised as Joint Ground Based Air Defence Headquarters and its RAF equivalent disbanded. The organisation was then placed under command of the RAF, but with all units being manned by the Royal Artillery. Reformation Under the Army 2020 Refine restructuring of the British Army, the Joint Ground Based Air Defence Headquarters was disestablished and 7 Air Defence Group formed on 1 April 2019, with all the UK's ground based air defence assets under its command. Units and organisation The following units under the command of 7 Air Defence Group. * Headquarters 7 Air Defence Group – Thorney Island **12th Regiment Royal Artillery Thorney Island with Starstreak surface-to-air missiles **16th Regiment Royal Artillery in Thorney Island & St George's Barracks, North Luffenham with Rapier surface-to-air missiles & (Land Environment Air Picture Provision (LEAPP)) **106th (Yeomanry) Regiment Royal Artillery in London, Portsmouth & Southampton (Army Reserve - paired with 12 Regiment Royal Artillery) with Starstreak surface-to-air missiles References Sources * Category:Air defence units and formations of the British Army Category:Royal Artillery Category:Army 2020 Category:Military units and formations established in 2019